


Maybe One Day

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Girlfriends - Freeform, I think this is, Ice Cream, One Shot, Sorry Fish, Thoughts of the Future, date, the shortest fic I've ever put out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clexa are out on a date and see something that makes them think of the future





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> yeh

Lexa and Clarke walk hand-in-hand through the park. They had been tempted to take Fish along but he’s still very excited by everything and they wouldn’t have been able to hold hands, hold his leash, and have a proper ice cream date. They just didn’t have enough hands.

As they pass by a playground, Lexa can’t help but imagine her own child and running after a happy little blue eyed, blonde haired girl.

Lexa looks at Clarke and sees her smiling at the playing children.

“Hey, Clarke?”

The blonde hums.

“I know we’ve only been dating two years, but... Well, do you want kids?”

Clarke looks at Lexa surprised.

“Yeah, I do,” Clarke replies nodding.

The brunette smiles. “Me too.”

They both look back at the playground and neither realize that they’re both thinking of the same thought of the future, one filled with happiness and a mini version of their partner.

Maybe one day...

**Author's Note:**

> *See Beginning Notes*  
> lol


End file.
